Information obtained from diagnosis and characterization of canine tumor patients permits selection of appropriate comparative models for evaluating effectiveness of experimental cancer therapy and an estimate of potential toxicity prior to clinical trials in humans. This core component is the resource for the animal cancer patients admitted to the protocols of this program project. A referral network has been established in the Rocky Mountain Region by the Animal Tumor Center which is based in the Colorado State University Veterinary Teaching Hospital. This is a cooperative program with North Carolina Animal Cancer Treatment Program. The North Carolina Program is based at the North Carolina State University Veterinary Teaching Medical Center has been established. The cooperation of the Colorado and North Carolina programs ensures an adequate number of tumor patients for the protocols and aids in more rapid completion of the studies. This core component provides support for the continued development of these programs. The tumors to be studied include canine lymphomas, osteogenic sarcomas, and brain tumors. Flow cytometric evaluations, including potential doubling time and growth fraction, will be performed on dogs from Project 1 and 2 at CSU. The therapeutic modalities for the program include radiation, chemotherapy, surgery and hyperthermia. The long term goal of this core component is to provide a continuing research resource for experimental cancer therapy of large animals with tumors comparable to those of humans.